Atracción Pelirroja
by LittleAngel'Sixx
Summary: La magia de Erza se encuentra sellada y tiene un hechizo sobre ella que la hace mas irresistible a los hombres, esto puede ir de mal en peor? Erza x harem male
1. Consecuencias

**Atracción Pelirroja**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima *-***

 **Capitulo 1: Consecuencias**

Erza dio un suspiro cansado mientras pensaba que iba a hacer ahora, Mirajane le dio una sonrisa piadosa a la vez que le ofrecía un plato con el pastel favorito de la pelirroja, a la cual se le olvido completamente el problema que tenía en aquellos momentos, disfrutando únicamente del delicioso pastel que se comía como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-Tranquila Erza, ya verás que todo se solucionara pronto- le animo la peliblanca.

-Así es!, cuenta conmigo Erza!, te ayudare a encontrar a esa maga para que revierta el hechizo!- le dijo Lucy apretando su puño.

-Si!, también cuenta con nosotras!- dijo Wendy.

-Pero ahora nuestro real problema son ellos- Charle agrego mientras miraba en dirección a los magos masculinos del gremio.

-Sí, será algo extraño defender a Erza de los mismos de nuestro gremio- suspiro Lucy tomando de su jugo.

-Si tuviera mi magia aquello no sería un problema- dijo la pelirroja masticando la fresa del pastel.

 _~Inicio Flash Back~_

 _Estaban terminando de hacer un pedido que consistía en apresar a una banda de delincuentes que hacían de las suyas en el pueblo, pero cuando pensaron que ya los habían capturado a todos, no contaron con que ellos habían contratado a un mago en caso de que quisieran apresarlos para que así pudiesen escapar mientras luchaban contra él, y esto los tomo por sorpresa, dando como resultado que una pequeña batalla se librase._

 _-Yo me encargo de él, ustedes vayan por los bandidos!- ordeno Erza mientras se re-equipaba._

 _-Lo dejamos en tus manos Erza!- le grito Gray antes de irse con los demás._

 _De inmediato empezaron a luchar en la que la pelirroja tuvo la batalla ganada desde el principio dado que el oponente no era un mago fuerte, logrando herirlo y de paso que su capa se rompiera, rebelando la identidad de una mujer pelirrosa en vez de un hombre como todos habían pensado, Erza le puso su espada en el cuello mirándola atentamente a lo que la chica sonrió agotada._

 _-Bueno, bueno, creo que he perdido, me rindo- dijo levantando sus manos pero en cosa de segundos su mirada se afilo –Pero no me iré así como así-_

 _-Maldición- murmuro para sí la pelirroja al bajar la guardia._

 _Con su espada bloqueo el hechizo que le lanzo o al menos eso creyó hasta que su equipamiento comenzó a desaparecer, dejándola indefensa, temiendo lo peor pero no fue así, ya que la maga pelirrosa solo rió como una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura._

 _-Te he lanzado un hechizo para sellar tu magia- soltó otra risita –Junto con otro que es el más divertido, pronto sabrás cual es, nos vemos pronto Erza-chan- se despidió para luego desaparecer en un remolino de aire._

 _-Erza-san!, estas bien?!- le grito Wendy que venía volando junto con Charle._

 _-He bajado mi guardia y por ello, me han sellado mi magia- apretó sus puños enojada- Maldición-_

 _-Qué?!, su magia ha sido sellada?!- pregunto sorprendida la peliazul._

 _-Sí pero no es eso solamente lo que me mantiene inquieta…- murmuro más que nada para sí misma –Como sea, vamos con los demás-_

 _Wendy y Charle asintieron y se fueron junto con erza para reunirse con los otros, los cuales tenían a todos los bandidos amarrados los unos a los otros mientras hablaban con el alcalde que era el cliente que les habían encomendado la misión y les daba la recompensa._

 _-Erza!, ya derrotaste al mago?- le pregunto Lucy para después mirarla extrañada –Y tu armadura?-_

 _-Etto… Lucy-san a pasado algo inesperado y…-_

 _La niña corto sus palabras de repente al ver a Natsu olfatear a Erza, la cual se le cruzo un escalofrió al acordar de Ichiya que siempre la olía._

 _-Oye Natsu!, que estás haciendo?!- le pregunto Lucy molesta por la acción, poniéndose en el lugar de Erza._

 _-El aroma de Erza huele diferente- dijo acercándose más a la cara de la pelirroja para olerla –Me gusta, quiero oler mas…-_

 _-Qué demonios crees que haces?!- le grito lanzándole un golpe que Natsu fácilmente agarro –Suéltame!-_

 _-Quiero oler mas…- dijo en un susurro apoyando su nariz en la muñeca de Erza para luego recorrer su brazo con esta._

 _-A un lado idiota- le dijo Gray tomando a Erza de la cintura para apegarla contra su cuerpo –Ella es mía-_

 _-Bastardo- le gruño Natsu –Ella es mía-_

 _-Yo no soy de nadie!- gruño enojada la pelirroja saliendo de los brazos de Gray con ayuda de Lucy –Que demonios les pasa?, esperen, no me digan que…-_

 _Erza se mordió el labio inferior con rabia al recordar lo que le había dicho aquella maga sobre el hechizo que le había lanzado, acaso este era el otro hechizo?, sea como sea cuando la encontrase no iba a quedar ni rastro de ella, pensaba la pelirroja envuelta en un aura peligrosa._

 _~Fin Flash Back~_

La pelirroja tenía un pequeño tic en su ceja en un intento de calmar su ira, podía oír perfectamente a sus compañeros de gremio peleándose por ella y dándose derechos que ni siquiera poseían respecto a su persona, eso la estaba llevando al borde de su paciencia por lo que sin más, tomo a Lucy del brazo y se la llevo fuera del gremio, si seguía allí nada terminaría bien.

-Espera Erza, a donde vamos?- pregunto Lucy mientras era llevaba por la pelirroja.

-A buscar alguna solución-

-Ya has pensado en algo?- Erza se detuvo.

-No realmente aparte de ir a buscar a la maga que me lanzo el hechizo-

-Se que debes de estar desesperada por recuperar tu magia pero debes de mantener la calma- le sonrió la rubia –Mmm… déjame pensar quien puede ayudarnos… mm… ya se!, vamos Erza!- la tomo de la mano y empezaron a correr.

-Lucy espera, a donde vamos?-

-Ya sé quien nos puede ayudar- la miro hacia atrás y le guiño un ojo –Yukino-

Un brillo de esperanza se hizo presente en los ojos de Erza y se dejo llevar por Lucy, sin lugar a dudas a Yukino se le podría ocurrir algo y bueno, si no era así tendría que esperar a volver al gremio para ver si Levy había descubierto alguna cosa sobre cómo deshacer el hechizo. Ambas se detuvieron frente al gremio de Sabertooth unos momentos para recuperar el aliento antes de entrar, en donde todas las miradas de sus miembros se posaron en ellas, Lucy trago saliva y sonrió nerviosamente mientras caminaba hacia el interior junto con Erza, soltando un sonoro suspiro de alivio cuando un gato bien conocido se les acerco a ellos, acompañado de Frosch.

-Erza-san, Lucy-san- las saludo Lector.

-Hola, ha pasado un tiempo- sonrió la rubia –Venimos a ver a Yukino, se encuentra?-

-Sí, están en la piscina, síganme-

-Gracias!-

Lucy se fijo en Erza quien no había hablado y pronto entendió porque, ya que se encontraba lanzándole miradas asesinas a los miembros del gremio que al parecer querían acercársele, la rubia rió nerviosa y la tomo de un brazo para que siguieran a los gatos; cuando llegaron a la zona de la piscina, Sting de inmediato salió del agua para recibirlas, sorprendiendo a Erza cuando el rubio la estrecho entre sus brazos.


	2. Dragones Gemelos

**Atracción Pelirroja**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima *-***

 **Capitulo 2: Dragones Gemelos**

La pelirroja se encontraba totalmente quieta por la sorpresa, la había tomado con la guardia baja y solamente despabilo al sentir su blusa mojada a causa del cuerpo mojado de Sting que hace momentos atrás había salido de la piscina.

-Sting-kun- dijo Lector sorprendido por la acción de su amigo.

-Y a que debemos su visita Erza-san, Lucy-san?- pregunto el rubio fijando su mirada en la pelirroja.

-Etto… vinimos a ver a Yukino para que nos ayude con algo- dijo Lucy nerviosa al no saber qué hacer.

-Pero yo también puedo ayudar-

Los ojos de Erza se ampliaron levemente al sentir las manos del dragon slayer en su espalda baja sin quitar la sonrisa que tenia de su cara, a lo que la chica de inmediato despabilo y trato de que la soltara pero el agarre que sostenía en su cintura no tenía ninguna intención de irse; Lucy estaba entrando en pánico, no sabía qué hacer, como sacaba a Erza de esta situación?, por más que pensaba no se le ocurría nada pero no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada al ver la cara tan conocida de Yukino que se acercaba a ellos.

-Lucy-sama, Erza-sama!- sonrió feliz la maga celestial y frunció el ceño confundida al dragon slayer –Sting-sama?-

-Yukino!, te estábamos esperando!- Lucy la agarro de sus manos ansiosa –Sabes algún hechizo para contrarrestar otro, la magia de Erza quedo sellada y eso no es todo- lo ultimo lo dijo mas en un susurro mirando de reojo hacia atrás a la pelirroja –La maga le lanzo otro hechizo que es aun más extraño y esos son los resultados…-

-Con que tu magia está sellada Erza-san- ronroneo Sting acercándose al rostro de la pelirroja –Es excitante saber que no te puedes defender- le sonrió a centímetros de su cara.

-Aléjate- le amenazo.

-Y si no lo hago?- amplio su sonrisa ante la amenaza.

-Esa no es manera de tratar a alguien que viene a pedir nuestra ayuda Sting-

Las miradas de Rogue y Sting chocaron entre ellas sin intención de bajarla antes del otro, Yukino los miraba nerviosa sin saber qué hacer, volteo su mirada a Lucy la cual se encontraba en la misma situación pero antes de que esto empeorase, Minerva se hizo presente, llamando la atención de ambos dragon slayer.

-Pero que creen que hacen chicos?- sonrió la pelinegra –Esa no es manera de tratar a una chica-

-Minerva!- sonrió aliviada Erza logrando soltarse de los brazos de Sting.

-Erza, que sorpresa verte por acá, sucedió algo?-

-Mi magia fue sellada y vinimos a ver si Yukino podría saber algo acerca de un hechizo que pueda contrarrestarlo-

-Oh ya veo- miro a Yukino –Puedes ayudarla en esto?-

-Daré todo mi esfuerzo!, tengo unos libros que pueden ayudar-

-Lucy puedes ayudarla?- le pregunto la pelirroja.

-Claro!, pero tu Erza?, estarás bien?- dijo mirando algo desconfiada a los dragon slayer.

-No te preocupes por mí, Minerva esta aquí, le explicare la situación- Lucy asintió y se fue con Yukino –Bueno Minerva…-

-Bien, vamos a divertirnos mientras tanto Erza-san-

Erza se quejo sorprendida cuando Sting la tomo al estilo novia y salto con ella en brazos en la piscina ante una atónita Minerva que quedo en su mismo lugar sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado, quizás Sting había tomado demasiada confianza con Erza al saber que no puede utilizar su magia, pensaba la mujer mirando a la chica emerger, tomando una gran bocanada de aire en brazos del dragon slayer que reía divertido

-Que crees que haces?!-

-Vamos Erza-san, divirtámonos juntos- la apego más a su cuerpo.

-No te pases de listo Sting- dijo Rogue apartando a Erza de rubio y poniéndola contra su cuerpo –Ella no es solamente tuya-

-Tampoco tuya-

-Bien chicos, no es hora de armar una pelea- llamo la atención Minerva –Erza ven conmigo, te daré ropa seca-

Erza asintió y se zafo de los dragon slayers, saliendo de la piscina con ayuda de Minerva la cual le tendió una mano, toda su ropa estaba empapada y se apegaba a sus curvas, cosa que logro que todas las miradas masculinas del gremio se posaran sobre su cuerpo mientras seguía a Minerva hasta su habitación.

-Aquí tienes- le paso un vestido de los que ella usa color azul –Aun no comprendo el comportamiento de Sting y Rogue-

-Gracias- hizo una pausa –Es a causa del otro hechizo que me lanzo aquella maga-

-Otro hechizo?-

-Si, por ello estoy buscando tan desesperadamente ayuda, en mi gremio están igual, no me dejan tranquila, al parecer tiene solo reacción en los hombres-

-Vaya, cualquier chica desearía ese hechizo- rió suavemente –Bueno, iré a ver si Yukino y Lucy han descubierto algo mientras te cambias-

Erza siguió con los ojos a Minerva que salió de su habitación y suspiro agotada, dejando el vestido sobre la cama mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa, rezando interiormente para que Yukino hubiese encontrado algo y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Erza se sobresalto cuando unos brazos la rodearon por detrás y la agarraron de las manos, volteando su rostro de inmediato solo para encontrarse con el dragon slayer rubio, acaso no pensaba dejarla en paz?!.

-Déjame ayudarte Erza-san-

Las manos de Sting reemplazaron a las de Erza, comenzando a desabotonar con rapidez todos los botones de la blusa mientras que la pelirroja trataba de detenerlo sin eficacia alguna, cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho cuando le abrió la blusa de par en par.

-Qué demonios crees que haces?!- le grito sonrojada.

-Te puedes enfermar si no te quitamos la ropa mojada luego-

-Así es, no podemos darnos el lujo de ello- dijo Rogue emergiendo de una sombra en el suelo.

-Rogue?- Erza lo miro sorprendida removiéndose entre los brazos de Sting.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse Erza-san, al final hemos acordado compartir- le susurro roncamente contra la concha de su oreja.

-Compartir?-

-Lo pondremos de esta forma para que lo entiendas-

Rogue tomo el rostro de Erza entre sus manos y la beso mientras que Sting bajo el cierre de su falda, provocando que se deslizara por sus piernas hasta caer a sus pies, logrando que con ello la pelirroja saliera de su sorpresa por el beso robado y pusiera sus manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro en un intento de alejarlo de ella pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente al no tener magia, por lo que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ni siquiera podía correr el rostro porque el dragon slayer lo tenia sujeto entre sus manos; Erza dio un grito ahogado contra la boca de Rogue al sentir algo duro entre medio de su trasero, las manos de Sting la tenia sujetada firmemente de sus caderas y su aliento caliente contra su lóbulo la hacían estremecerse, Rogue se apego más a su cuerpo para que la maga sintiese lo duro que estaba por su causa, logrando que la chica se removiera con mas impaciencia entre ambos cuerpos que la aplastaban, sabía que no iba a lograr nada removiéndose entre ellos pero tampoco se iba a quedar quieta para que ambos dragon slayers hicieran lo que quisieran con ella, tratando de pensar algún tipo de escape pero le costaba, ya que no podía pensar con claridad, su cuerpo se empezaba a sentir extraño y hasta ya no le incomodaba el hecho de que Sting estuviera rosando su erección contra su trasero, de hecho aunque lo negase quería que siguiera haciendo eso. La pelirroja soltó un jadeo, despegando su boca por fin de Rogue al sentir la mano de Sting dentro de sus bragas, cerrando sus piernas de inmediato con fuerza, provocando que el rubio soltase una risita pero eso no basto para pararlo porque de una u otra manera alcanzo su objetivo ante la sorpresa de Erza la cual se negaba a creer en la situación en que se encontraba, moviendo sus caderas en un intento de que Sting quitara la mano de su intimidad.

-Quita tu mano de allí ahora!-

-No cierres tus piernas, ábrelas un poco Erza-san- le lamio el cuello.

Rogue aprovecho la distracción de la pelirroja y termino de abrirle la blusa, dejándola caer sobre sus brazos, a lo que Erza de inmediato quiso cubrirse con sus brazos pero el pelinegro la tomo de las muñecas para que no lo hiciera, dejando sus pechos al descubierto bajo la mirada predadora de ambos dragon slayers.

-Tienes unos pechos muy grandes- le dijo Rogue mientras agachaba su cabeza para capturar uno con su boca.

-No!, para!- grito sonrojada –Deténganse!, ngh…- se mordió el labio para acallar un gemido que quería salir.

-No acalles tu voz para nosotros, vamos gime- le mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Erza apretó sus parpados con fuerza al sentir que Sting introducía un dedo en su interior, además tampoco podía ignorar la boca de Rogue sobre uno de sus pechos, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentirse caliente y extraño, era algo que nunca había experimentado y bueno, también era porque aun era virgen pero ahora entendía las reacciones que tenían los protagonistas en las novelas eróticas que leía en su tiempo libre, pero esto no podía seguir así, quería salir con su virginidad intacta aunque su cuerpo prácticamente la estuviera traicionando en estos momentos.

-Erza, Yukino no…- Lucy se quedo petrificada cuando abrió la puerta –Erza!, ustedes aléjense de ella ahora!- amenazo apuntándolos con una de sus llaves.

Sting sonrió mientras se alejaba de la pelirroja al igual que Rogue, sacando con lentitud su mano de las bragas de la maga, la cual de inmediato se cubrió y alejo un par de pasos de los dragon slayers, Rogue salió de la habitación tranquilamente mientras que Sting se quedo unos segundos en esta.

-Dejaremos esto pendiente Erza-san- le dijo mientras lamia el dedo que había estado dentro de ella –Delicioso…- le sonrió antes de irse.

La cara de Erza y Lucy estaban más rojas que un tomate, la maga celestial cerró la puerta y se acerco a su amiga, ayudándola a sentarse en la cama mientras le pasaba el vestido que le había pasado Minerva para que se lo pusiera.

-Creo que he llegado justo a tiempo- rió nerviosamente la rubia en un intento de relajar el ambiente.

-Sí, te debo una Lucy-

-No debes agradecerme, te dije que te iba a proteger o no?- le guiño un ojo –Por cierto, ya podemos irnos, Yukino se va a dedicar a investigar con Minerva, ya que no encontramos nada por el momento, así que volvamos al gremio para ver si Levy-chan ha descubierto algo-

Erza asintió y termino de ponerse la ropa, agradeciendo de que Lucy no tocase el tema anterior, pero debía entenderlo, ya que si estuviera en el lugar de ella, estaría tan impactada aun que no sabría que decir todavía.

* * *

 **Hola :D antes que nada gracias por leer mi fic y aqui les quiero hacer una pregunta, ya que estoy indecisa w con quien quieren que sea el primer lemon?, ustedes elijan, el que sea mas nombrado sera con el que lo haga n.n**


	3. Dulce

**Hola! :D segun las votaciones gano Natsu *-* asi que de el sera el primer lemon pero en el proximo capitulo x3 lo siento no me alcanzo el tiempo para seguir escribiendo porque tengo pruebas y debo estudiar D: gomen n.n por cierto, no se preocupen por los que votaron por otros personajes con quien querian lemon, de todas maneras habra con ellos mas adelante asi que preparense $-$ eso jaja gracias por los comentarios y me alegro de que les este gustando mi fic :D saludos!**

* * *

 **Atracción Pelirroja**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima *-***

 **Capitulo 3: Dulce**

Todas las miradas del gremio se posaron sobre las recién llegadas, especialmente en cierta pelirroja que frunció el ceño, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa llena de libros en donde estaba Levy, pero antes de llegar, Natsu se le cruzo en el camino, apuntándola emocionado.

-Erza pelea conmigo!-

-Que parte de que Erza no puede usar su magia no entendiste Natsu?- le dijo Lucy golpeándole suavemente la cabeza.

-Ah se me había olvidado- dijo rascándose la cabeza y luego arrugo el ceño, olfateando el aire cerca de la pelirroja –Porque hueles a Sting y a Rogue?-

La voz de Natsu había sonado sumamente seria como en algunas ocasiones se había escuchado, pero para Erza la sola mención del rubio y del pelinegro hizo que se sonrojara al recordar lo sucedido con ambos en la habitación de Minerva, Natsu frunció el ceño aun más molesto al ver las mejillas coloradas de la pelirroja, preguntándose qué había pasado?, y porque Erza tenía el olor de ambos sobre su cuerpo?, además no traía su ropa puesta, sino otra que no era de ella, inconscientemente apretó sus puños al pensar que pusieron sus manos sobre el cuerpo de SU Erza sin autorización pero antes de que la situación se diera, Levy llamo a ambas chicas para que se acercasen, ya que estaba tan centrada en los libros que cuando todo el mundo se quedo en silencio recién se percato de la presencia de ellas.

-He encontrado algo, aunque no sé si son malas o buenas noticias-

-Sabíamos que ibas a encontrar algo Levy-chan!- celebro Lucy.

-Miren- les mostro un libro –Aquí dice que aquella magia solo puede ser deshecha por la persona que la realizo, pero no dura eternamente por lo que hay que estar renovándola, en otras palabras, el hechizo te durara un mes solamente Erza si no puedes encontrar a aquella maga-

-Un mes?- pregunto incrédula la pelirroja.

-Creo que lo mejor será encontrar a aquella maga, no Erza?- sugirió Lucy cayéndole una gotita por la sien.

-De todas maneras seguiré investigando, quizás pueda encontrar otra cosa que nos pueda servir-

-Gracias Levy-chan-

Ambas mujeres se fueron a sentar en la barra para conversar con Mirajane, pensando en cómo iban a encontrar ahora a aquella maga para que deshiciera el hechizo, por un hecho estaba más que claro, Erza ni muerta iba a esperar un mes, si tan solo casi podía tolerar un día, mucho menos iba a aguantar un mes completo, terminaría loca. Lucy se fue a su hogar luego de asegurarse que Erza se iría a Fairy Hills acompañada de Wendy y Charle, yéndose la rubia justo a tiempo cuando empezó la típica pelea dentro del gremio en donde no tardaron las mesas, sillas y botellas en volar por el lugar.

-Como quisiera tener mi magia para detener esto- murmuro entre dientes la pelirroja –Mira queda pastel?-

-Lo siento Erza, se acabo- la pelirroja suspiro.

-Iré a comprar, lo necesito para controlar mis nervios-

-Pero no puedes ir sola por…- no termino de hablar ya que una botella golpeo su cabeza y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Mira-san!- le llamo Wendy preocupada socorriéndola.

-Oigan!, ya dejen esto!- grito Erza enojada.

Una mesa se dirigía a su dirección pero antes de que impactara contra ella, esta se hizo polvo a causa de una oleada de ataques entre fuego, hielo, arena, etc… que lograron desintegrarla, evitando que saliera golpeada.

-Qué diablos están pensando idiotas?!, casi le llega a Erza- exclamo Gray enojado.

-Quien fue el que la lanzo?!, lo voy a hacer cenizas!- grito Natsu.

-Hombre!, si eres hombre debes confesarlo!- vocifero Elfman.

Y nuevamente comenzó la pelea en el gremio, a Erza se le vino un tic en la ceja y salió del lugar, definitivamente no iba a aguantar un mes; iba caminando por las calles de Magnolia pensando en que es lo que haría, no tenía ninguna pista acerca de esa maga y además podría encontrarse en cualquier lugar, un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios y se dirigió a la pastelería cercana, necesitaba su pastel de fresa, lo iba a comer mientras se daba un baño caliente para relajar sus músculos tensos, al solo pensar en esa deliciosa sensación, apresuro el paso y entro en el lugar.

-Bienvenida Erza, quieres el mismo pastel de siempre?-

-Por supuesto-

-Bien, enseguida te lo envuelvo-

-Mira mamá!, es Erza!- grito emocionado un niño acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Hola- le sonrio dulcemente, agachándose a su altura.

-Yo estoy esforzándome al máximo para ser un mago de parte de Fairy Tail!-

-Sí, mi hijo no habla nada más que eso- comento la madre tomando la bolsa de pan.

-Serás un buen mago cuando seas grande- le dijo Erza al niño.

-Ya soy grande!, soy el más alto de mis amigos- dijo con orgullo –Cuando me convierta en un mago poderoso me casare contigo-

Tanto la madre como Erza quedaron sorprendidas, el niño le sonrio a Erza sonrojado antes de irse con su mamá, la pelirroja despabilo cuando su pastel estaba listo, pago y se retiro del local, aun algo sorprendida por lo dicho por el niño, acaso también le influía a los niños?, se pregunto espantada, ahora con mayor razón tenía que encontrar a esa maga, imaginándose como una manada de niños corrían tras su persona, mientras ella huía. Erza dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio una vez que llego a su cuarto en Fairy Hills, dejo el pastel sobre la mesa y corto un gran pedazo, comiéndoselo con delicia mientras se dirigía al cuarto donde estaba su cama para desvestirse, casi atragantándose con el pastel al ver a Natsu sentado en su cama mirándola serio, por primera vez entendió como se sentía Lucy.

-Natsu, que haces aquí?- dijo sorprendida mientras dejaba el plato sobre una mesita.

El pelirrosa la miro unos momentos antes de levantarse y caminar hacia ella, a lo que Erza tuvo que recurrir a toda su valentía para no retroceder, ella era Titania, una de las magas más fuertes de Fairy Tail, no había forma que ella retrocediera, aunque ahora no tuviese su magia; Natsu se detuvo frente a Erza, tomándola de la barbilla a la vez que su pulgar limpiaba la comisura del labio de la pelirroja que tenía un poco de crema del pastel, se llevo su dedo a sus labios y lo lamio con su lengua sin dejar de mirar a la chica, la cual se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa producto de que no sabía a que había venido el dragon slayer a su cuarto y que tampoco no decía nada, algo sumamente raro, ya que Natsu era ruidoso y no podía quedarse mucho tiempo con la boca cerrada.

-Natsu a qu…-

-Que sucedió entre Sting, Rogue y tú?- pregunto de forma directa al interrumpirla.

La boca de Erza se abrió ligeramente para replicarle que no era de su incumbencia pero de ella no salieron palabras, tampoco iba a decirle lo que realmente paso, conociendo a Natsu y como estaban las cosas ahora, no cavia duda de que iba a ir a Sabertooth a pelear con Sting y Rogue, y eso también traería consecuencias entre ambos gremios, después de todo había una ley de por medio, aunque ella también si tuviera su magia le había dado una lección a ambos dragones gemelos por aprovecharse de ella, pero por lo menos no paso a mayores, si Lucy no hubiese aparecido en aquel momento quizás ella ya no sería virgen hasta ahora.

-No sucedió nada, además no íbamos a verlos a ellos, sino a Yukino-

-Entonces porque el olor de ellos está presente en tu cuerpo?- se acerco otro paso, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos –No trates de mentirme-

-No tengo nada que decirte Natsu- le desafío con la mirada.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos momentos hasta que un rápido movimiento, los labios de Erza fueron capturados por los de Natsu, el cual envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura con firmeza para que la pelirroja no se alejara, la chica quedo estática a causa de la sorpresa mientras que el pelirrosa reclamaba sus labios con una pasión desenfrenada, apegándola contra su cuerpo lo mas que podía, le gustaba sentir el cuerpo delgado y frágil de Erza contra el suyo, sus senos apretados contra su pecho musculoso y como la chica después de salir de su sorpresa, puso sus pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros en un intento de alejarlo sin éxito.

-Natsu!- la chica jadeo en busca de aire –Que crees que estas haciendo?!-

-No quiero que nadie más ponga sus manos sobre ti-

Antes de que Erza hablara nuevamente, la boca de Natsu la acallo, acariciando su cintura y espalda mientras la apegaba a la pared sin romper el beso, la pelirroja no se había dado ni cuenta cuando empezó a responder el beso, quizás fue por el hecho de que a su cuerpo nuevamente comenzó a subirle la temperatura como aquella vez cuando estaba entre los brazos de Sting y Rogue, o quizás por la temperatura corporal de Natsu que era más caliente de la que tenía un humano normal a causa de su naturaleza dragon slayer de fuego, aunque no lo iba a aceptar abiertamente, le gustaba la sensación de ser atrapada entre un cuerpo más grande y fuerte que el suyo, se sentía bien, era excitante y mas el hecho de las manos de Natsu recorriendo su espalda, cintura y caderas, además su boca no dejaba la suya en paz, sus lenguas peleaban la una a la otra en busca del dominio que el pelirrosa gano, los dientes de Natsu mordisqueaban constantemente sus labios rosados y aunque dolía en algunos momentos, el daño no era exactamente doloroso, sino mas bien era agradable, ya que quizás se entremezclaba con la excitación y el placer. Natsu levanto una de sus piernas a la altura de su cadera para así hacer que sus sexos hicieran contacto, ganando su gemido por parte de Erza, la cual se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de controlarse, podía escuchar a su mente a lo lejos decirle que detuviera esto pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus órdenes, era como si su mente y cuerpo estuviesen desconectados y no funcionaran bien en conjunto, un caso parecido a los sentimientos y a la razón; las manos de Natsu acariciaban sus piernas mientras que su boca repartía besos feroces a lo largo de su cuello, lamiendo la suave piel del lugar con delicia, le gustaba el sabor de Erza, era dulce y quería probar mas, por lo que en un rápido movimiento, agarro ambas de sus piernas y la subió hasta su cintura, donde la pelirroja lo rodeo con sus piernas para afirmarse, Natsu camino hasta la cama con ella y se tumbo junto con esta sin dejar de mirarla, acariciando sus muslos y piernas a lo que Erza se retorcía en busca de más de ese toque.

-Quiero hacerte mía Erza- le susurro contra su cuello.

-Natsu- gimió al sentir su dureza presionando contra su sexo.

-Serás mía?- le mordisqueo la clavícula.

-Si, seré tuya-


End file.
